InuTalk
by UltimateOtakuGirl100
Summary: A bunch of humorous, random, slightly fluffy, and just plain crazy stuff about the Inuyasha characters... and the awesome stuff my computer and I can do with them! The craziest and most absurd crackfic ever! R&R!
1. Microsoft World

Chapter 1: Microsoft World

**A/N: Okay, UltimateOtakuGirl100 is BACK, people!**

**This is the first crackfic I've written so far, so don't hate me if it sucks. But I have a really good feeling about it so far in this first chapter, so I doubt that you people sitting by your computers out there will have a huge problem with it.**

**Anyway, this is an idea that I've been mulling over for months, and a friend of mine (you know who you are!) convinced me to write it after several chats.**

**Okay, so here you go! Read on!**

* * *

I was sitting by the computer. "Hmm," I muttered, tapping my fingers on the desk. "What should I do…? I'm so bored, and I feel like writing an Inuyasha FanFic but I can't think of anything! AAAAAUUGH!"

Not coming up with any ideas, I sighed. "Maybe I should just type down random thoughts until I think of something," I murmured, frowning. I opened an empty document on Microsoft Word and jotted down the first thought that came to my mind:

**Inuyasha suddenly gets sucked out of his world and randomly appears in my bedroom**

I sighed again, looking over my sentence. "That's one of the most stupid ideas I've ever come up with in my entire Inuyasha-writing career," I said, chuckling humorlessly. I was about to delete the sentence when suddenly, a bright light shone out of my screen, enveloping my entire room. "WHOA!" I cried, shielding my eyes from the light instinctively. Freaking out, I shouted, "WAIT! I TAKE IT BACK! IT'S A GOOD IDEA! SERIOUSLY!" The words "you shouldn't have done that" popped into my mind. Gulping, I leapt onto my bed and snatched a pillow to use as a weak protection against whatever was happening.

Then, suddenly, the bright light grew so intense that I was temporarily blinded. "AHHH!"

Then, as abruptly as it came, the light vanished. "Huh?" I said, confused. Timidly, I peeked over the top of my pillow…

…and saw Inuyasha floating in mid-air, several feet off the ground.

"Wh-wha…?" was all he could say before he fell heavily to the ground with a loud CRASH.

I stared. _What on Earth is going on?_ I thought, mystified, watching Inuyasha rub his head.

Finally regaining my courage, I shyly got up and revealed myself. "H-hi…?" I mumbled, unsure.

Immediately seeing me the instant I showed myself, Inuyasha hissed. "Who are you?" he demanded. "What did you do? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"Uh…" I mumbled nervously, twitching. "I… don't know…?"

He snorted. "Don't lie, wench! I know you know something! What just happened?"

"Uh, um, well," I stuttered, "I, um, honestly don't know! All I did was type in…" I trailed off, realization suddenly hitting me. "Oh, my gosh…"

Hurriedly, I ran past Inuyasha and glanced at the application border thing at the top that said what it was **(A/N I don't know what it's called!)**. "Hey," I cried. "This isn't Microsoft Word. This is something called Microsoft _World_!"

"Which is…?" Inuyasha demanded, looking furious.

"Well, Inuyasha, I don't know. I really don't know what happened."

Suddenly, Inuyasha ran over to me and gripped my shirt, lifting me into the air. "Just how do you know my name?" he hissed in my ear, making me wince at his tone.

"Um…" I tried to find words to explain that he was part of a television series, but couldn't think of a way to say it without sounding either stupid or like a liar. "Er…"

"Tell. Me. Now." He reached for his side, where I knew from memory that that was where he kept his Tetsuseiga.

He gasped, eyes widening. "WHERE'S MY TETSUSEIGA?" he roared.

Feeling his grip on me loosen, I quickly took the opportunity and squirmed out of his hold. Trying to decide what was going on, I guessed that Tetsuseiga wasn't with him because I hadn't mentioned it in my sentence on this so-called "Microsoft World" thing. Deciding I was doing him a favor, I quickly typed:

**Tetsuseiga appears in my bedroom**

Not a second later, the light shone, then disappeared again, leaving behind the Tetsuseiga and its sheath floating. Then it fell on Inuyasha's head.

"OUCH!" he shouted, grabbing his head. Tetsuseiga fell onto the floor next to him. Glaring at me, he yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Sheesh, you don't need to shout. I can hear you just fine, thank you very much." I smirked.

Ignoring the onslaught of Inuyasha's comebacks, I turned back to my screen. _Amazing,_ I thought. _Pretty awesome that I can do whatever I want with this Microsoft World thing, I must say…_

Feeling a sudden spark of inspiration, I quickly typed:

**Kagome appears in my bedroom**

A second later, the light flashed, and Kagome fell onto Inuyasha.

"HEEEEEEEY!" Inuyasha snapped, lying squashed on the ground.

Hurriedly getting off, Kagome stuttered, "I-I'm s-sorry!" She stared at me blankly. "And who are you…? What just happened…?"

Coughing nervously, I said, "Well, it's kinda hard to explain…"

Inuyasha, still lying on the floor, looked very agitated. His ears flicked at the sound of my voice, immediately catching my attention.

I squealed. "THOSE EARS!" I cried, suddenly giddy. Eagerly, I leapt past Kagome and tackled Inuyasha to the ground.

"GAH!" he shouted as he landed with a loud THUD.

Happily, I rubbed his ears.

I heard Kagome chuckle behind me. "I reacted the same way…"

After a while, I got up, satisfied.

"Uuuugh…" Inuyasha groaned, holding his ears.

Giggling, I went to my computer. "This is a really cool thing, here," I mused. "I think I should have a little bit of fun with this…"

Grinning from ear to ear, I quickly typed:

**All the Inuyasha characters appear in my basic area**

FLASH!

Then, suddenly…

"How did I get here?" Sango cried.

"What… what's going on?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"Hey! I don't remember ever coming here!" Kagura shouted, wrinkling her nose.

"This place… it is enveloped in a strange aura…" Kanna murmured.

"This Sesshomaru does not seem to recall what is happening…" Sesshomaru said in his traditional monotone voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What's going on?" Rin cried, holding on tightly to Sesshomaru's kimono.

"Hey! Wha… what just happened?" Koga muttered, confused.

"Koga-kun! How did you get here?" Ayame cried, looking excited.

"I hated that wench enough _before_she brought all of you guys here…" Inuyasha hissed under his breath.

"Inuyasha! You're being so rude! SIT!" Kagome screamed.

And in the midst of all this, I just sat back in my chair, smiling. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: So waddya think? Sounds good? Yeah, I like it, but I don't know if you people do…**

**I want feedback! I really enjoyed typing this first chapter, but I want to know if people are enjoying _it_!**

**R&R!**


	2. Names

Chapter 2: Names

**A/N: Oh, my gosh! 'o' did I seriously type 2 chapters for this story in, like, a week? New record! And it's long(ish), too! Awesome!**

**Anyway, it's me, PokePowerGirl100… I just changed my username :/ So don't be too confused… **

**Looking over my writing, I portrayed myself seriously OOC… Ironically, I think I got the characters' personalities OK, but I'm not sure… **

**So, enjoy my ultra-OOC self as I converse randomly with the characters… or something… :/ I don't know… I'm so OOC in this Fic that I'm almost more of an OC… -_- **

**Whatever…**

**Alrighty, on with the chap! **

* * *

"So what you're saying," Inuyasha said, sitting on the floor across from me, "is that you typed a few sentences on your 'com-pyu-tor' thing that magically came true?"

"Yep," I replied with a nod.

"And that you somehow opened a 'doc-u-ment' on your 'com-pyu-tor' that you didn't even know you had?"

"Yep."

"And that I'm a character in an 'ah-knee-meh' see-rees?"

"Yep."

"And you seriously expect me to believe all that crap?"

"Yep."

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?"

"Yep."

Inuyasha looked about ready to explode. On an anger scale of 1 to 10, I'd say he was somewhere around 30.

Exasperated, Kagome said, "Look, Inuyasha. You asked for what happened, and she told you. It's not her fault if she's just as confused as we are."

"_Listen_ to her! She herself admitted she's probably insane! Shouldn't we be asking someone with a _structurally sound _mind?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome replied with a small smirk, "She said that because she wanted to annoy you, idiot. Would an insane person actually _know _that they're insane? Come on!"

Inuyasha looked… well, how about I just say _very_,_ very mad_ and leave it at that, so I don't have to use less child-appropriate content.

I grinned, amused.

After a minute of Inuyasha glaring at me, he said to Kagome, "Hey, we don't even know her _name_! For all we know, she could be Naraku in disguise or one of his minions!"

Kagome looked a little bit taken aback by this, since she'd obviously never considered this. She stuttered for a moment, and seemed finally ready to say something coherent, but Koga (who had been watching on the sidelines the entire time) beat her too the catch.

"Oh, come on, give the girl a break!" Koga shouted. "I am completely and utterly lost as to what is going on. But even a fool could tell she's just an ordinary mortal girl! Seriously! For one, her scent is completely normal, and for another… well, do _you _sense a demonic aura coming from her?"

Inuyasha looked like he was struggling to come up with a response, but was obviously not coming up with anything.

I stared at Koga with newfound admiration. Smirking, I thought, _Hey, finally someone other than me who finds Inuyasha incredibly annoying… _

Then Koga turned around and faced me. And he did the unthinkable, although it was so discreet that I doubt anyone saw it but me.

He winked.

"G-GAH!" I cried, losing my balance, uselessly flailing my arms, and falling backwards. I hadn't even touched the floor when Koga suddenly appeared at my side, holding me up.

"You OK?" he asked kindly, mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"Y-yeah!" I hastily replied, shoving Koga away promptly and standing up as straight as I could, brushing away invisible dirt from my clothes. "I-I'm fine!"

In all honesty, I was _not _fine. I was freaking out. I have nothing against Koga, but… come on, you've gotta admit that it's kind of freaky to have a supposedly _fictional character_ wink at you, especially when he already has two _other_ girls in the show that he was supposed to love.

I grimaced. _So he's not just a two-timer, he is in fact a _three_-timer…_

I probably would have fainted, had it not been for Inuyasha interrupting my thoughts (for once, he was actually useful). "Well, still. Maybe she's like Kanna—" he gestured to the white-colored demon in the other side of my room— "And doesn't _have _a demonic aura. And maybe Naraku discovered something that can give demons a human scent or something like that."

Kagome groaned. "Fine, maybe you have a point. But still, she would've been able to kill us when we first got here and were all confused if she had malicious intent."

Again, Inuyasha seemed flustered. But he managed to force out (grudgingly), "Well… maybe so… but still, it'd be better if we at least knew her name."

Kagome heaved a relenting sigh. "He's kinda got a point…" she admitted to me.

I waved my hand. "Fine, fine…" I stared directly at Inuyasha's irritated face.

Then I grinned. "My name's Princess Leia, and I'm an untrained Jedi. My dad's name is Santa Claus. Fat guy. Beard. Red coat. Stalks kids in their sleep. My mom's name is Saria*. Green hair. Young. Doesn't look any older than I do, actually. She's from a race of forest people. Raised by a giant tree."

At this point, Kagome was on the floor, holding her stomach and laughing hysterically.

Everyone else looked completely lost (except for Inuyasha who looked seriously ticked off).

Feeling very smug, I leaned back in my chair.

After a while of Kagome laughing, Inuyasha grumbled, "No, _your _name. Like, the name you actually go by."

"UlimateOtakuGirl100."

Kagome laughed even harder.

Inuyasha stuttered something, obviously mad, but couldn't say anything legible.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Cat got your tongue?" I thought about what I'd said. "No pun intended*," I added.

The laughter turned into maniacal hysterics and a lot of laughter-cross-screams.

Inuyasha was seething with fury.

Grinning, I watched most of the characters (minus Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kanna) begin to chuckle, even though they probably had no idea what was so funny.

With a sigh (and trying to talk over Kagome's insane giggling), I relented, "Fine. The name's Gabriella, Gabi for short, but I don't want anyone but the girls to call me that… so… um…" I struggled to come up with a name I wanted the guys to call me. "…uh… Well, since I'm a FanFiction writer, the rest of you can call me Author-chan, Author-san, _and_," I said meaningfully, looking straight at Inuyasha, "Author-_sama_."

"W-WHAT?" Inuyasha demanded, screaming in fury. "WHY SHOULD I—"

As he was talking, I quickly turned back to the computer and typed:

**Inuyasha gets new rosary beads that are controlled by me **

_FLASH! _

Then, out of nowhere, a white- and baby blue-colored rosary necklace suddenly appeared around Inuyasha's neck over his other ones.

I smiled, watching Inuyasha gasp angrily and grab at the new necklace. "Sit."

_CRASH! _Inuyasha face-planted into my floor.

Looking away with a large grin, I said to no one, "I've always wanted to do that…"

Leaving Inuyasha struggling to get out of the floor and hearing him grumble something irritably about annoying beads, I turned to the rest of the gang (minus Kagome who was still chuckling on the floor) and asked curiously, "So, what episode are you guys from? 70? 80? 90? 100?"

They stared.

I face-palmed. "Of course they wouldn't know…" I muttered, feeling stupid. Turning away from them and talking to myself, I murmured, "Well… let's see… Inuyasha mentioned something about Naraku, so he's obviously still alive…" Glancing at Kikyo, who was behind several characters and staring coolly, I continued to murmur (even quieter so they wouldn't hear), "And Kikyo's still alive, so it couldn't be over episode, like, 130 or whatever episode it was that she died in…" Taking a guess, I reasoned, "So it's probably somewhere between episodes 100 and 120, seeing as quite a few characters are here."

I squinted my eyes and saw some members of the Band of Seven that I hadn't noticed before were reaching for their weapons. It suddenly dawned on me that they could still hurt people, and it didn't matter if they were fictional characters or not, because they were _in my freaking room _and had _real, physical forms_.

Letting out a sharp cry of fear, I ran back over to the computer and typed, panicked:

**No enemies will be able to harm anyone or anything while in my world**

Right after I'd finished typing it, Bankotsu had whipped out his sword, Banryu, and tried to attack a character who just happened to be close to him.

_Whoosh._

The sword suddenly flew out of Bankotsu's hands, falling to the floor with a loud _CLANG. _

"Wh-what the…?" Bankotsu cried.

At the same time, Jakotsu whipped out his weapons and let out a loud battle cry as he charged me.

_Whoosh._

_CLANG. _

His weapons were whisked out of his hands as well.

"Wha…?" he cried, picking up his weapons again and trying to no avail to hit me, as every time, they were immediately tossed out of his hands.

"GAH!" he shouted. He resorted to using his bare hands and threw a punch at me.

His body suddenly changed direction and his punch missed, the momentum of the punch making him trip and crash to the floor.

Bankotsu wasn't having it much better.

Briefly wondering where the rest of the characters were, I ran over to my window and saw some other characters, one of which being Renkotsu, all wandering around in my backyard, Renkotsu obviously trying to attack the others but not making any progress. The rest of the Band, I guessed, had already been killed by the Inuyasha crew in the series.

"Hmmm…" I said thoughtfully. "I guess that this is what's going to be happening for a while…" I watched the group begin to argue (and, to my surprise, Kagome still chuckling lightly on my floor). "I wonder what's going to happen now…"

* * *

**A/N: Wow… that chapter ending… it… was… corny… *sweatdrop***

**Oh, well… **

**Er, anyway, the reviews (if only a few) made me happy… I want to continue this ultra-crazy story… **

**Did anyone notice I'm doing a lot of "…"s in these A/Ns? **

**ANYWAY: **

***Saria is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. LOL, not sure if anyone else has played it, but if you have, I'm sure you got a kick out of my reference. :3 **

***I was saying that a cat got Inuyasha's tongue. I was joking about it cuz he's a dog, so he'd hate a cat… yeah… **

**Ummm… **

**Since I can't really think of anything else to add, I'll just wrap it up here with a short concluding thing here… **

**If anyone wants to send in requests (K+ appropriate requests, please) for what I do with the Inuyasha characters, then feel free! Seriously, I insist! No 100% guarantee that I'll use your ideas (needs to be K+ appropriate, like I said, or I might just not be able to think of anything for how to make your request interesting/funny), but seriously, if you have any ideas for what I should do with them, go ahead and request. Honestly, I just want to do completely random stuff and annoy the heck outta the Inuyasha characters, so requests are welcomed! Go on ahead! **

**And, finally, please R&R! Thank you. (Man, I sound like some PBS host person… *shudder*) **


	3. Shock, FanFiction, and 2 Kagomes WHAT?

Chapter 3: Shock, FanFiction, and 2 Kagomes WHAT? 

**A/N: *Gasp* Did I seriously type another chapter in a mere day? **

**O.O AWESOME! WOOT! **

**Uh, anyway, here's the chappie… go on, read the freaking thing!**

* * *

I raised my eyebrows, looking over my reviews. I pursed my lips. "Umm…" Frowning slightly at a particular review but still enjoying the others, I murmured, "They aren't taking me seriously…"

A voice startled me so much I nearly fell out of my chair. "Whatcha doin'?"

"AAUGH!" I whirled around.

Then I groaned. "Kagome! You scared me! Don't _do _that!"

Kagome, who was holding a glass of water, grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"S'ok. Just… don't do that again, alright?"

"'K." Looking over my shoulder, she asked, "But really, what're you doing?"

"Checking my reviews." At her questioning stare, I added, "I'm writing a FanFiction for everything that's happened so far. People seem to like it, but they're not taking me seriously."

"A FanFiction? Like, you mean you're writing a fake thing of someone else's?"

"Yeah, but it's not really fake, now is it?"

She thought a moment. "I guess so…" Then realization seemed to dawn on her. "Wait, does that mean that someone else _made_ us?"

I winced, feeling slightly guilty. "Uh… well… yeah…"

Kagome looked slightly hurt, but then she shook it off and asked, "So… Um, so can I see it? The FanFiction, I mean."

I blinked. "Uh… uh, sure! Go on ahead!" Quickly, I opened a new tab and went to my account page on FFN, then clicked "InuTalk".

"Here," I said, getting out of my seat and motioning for Kagome to sit down. She obliged.

I watched Kagome's expression change from curious to confused to shocked to hysterical to mortified and several other expressions I couldn't name.

"Um… It's great…?" Kagome said finally after a long silence, but judging by the pale look on her already pale face, she was more than a little taken aback.

I sighed. "Don't lie to me, Kagome. What do you _really_ think about it?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Well, in all honesty, I think it's fine," she replied a little irritably, "But I did _not _break down in laughter for _that_ long! You so totally exaggerated!"

Again, I nearly fell over. After recovering, I replied a little hesitantly, "Well… actually, you kinda did… no offense…"

Kagome looked slightly annoyed, but she got out of my chair and gave it back to me.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"GAAAH!" This time, I really _did _fall out of my chair.

Getting up again (and muttering several curses under my breath that I'm not going to put down), I turned and faced a scowling Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" I warned dangerously, "I swear, do that one more time and I'm going to S-I-T you until you cry!"

Inuyasha recoiled at the mention of the "sit" word, but stood his ground. "Keh!" he retorted, turning his head away.

Suddenly getting a spark of inspiration from side-glancing at my reviews again, a mischievous grin spread across my face.

"Hey, Inuyasha…" I drawled, slowing my words, "Can you do something?"

Immediately suspicious, Inuyasha hissed out warily, "What? Why should I?"

I grinned even wider. "I'm glad you asked."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed guardedly.

Smiling evilly and strolling purposefully over to Inuyasha's side, I harshly grabbed one of his fluffy white ears (which resulted in a loud yelp) and yanked him by said ear until my lips were right next to them. "Well," I whispered cruelly, "surely you haven't forgotten _these._" I (none too gently) jerked the white and baby blue rosary beads around his neck, smirking as he winced. "And," I continued, gesturing to my computer with the hand not holding on Inuyasha's ear, "I can make your little 'stay' here in my world a living nightmare… simply by typing in my desires…"

Inuyasha gulped.

"…so I suggest you just go along with what I say. Fair enough?"

Inuyasha paled noticeably and nodded frantically.

Releasing Inuyasha's ear, I turned back towards my computer and opened another new tab. I went to FFN again, then scrolled down the Inuyasha FanFics until I found one I wanted. "Read this," I commanded, getting up and giving Inuyasha my seat.

"' Reaching his locker he opened it, revealing a bundle of cards. They remembered; his friends remembered his birthday; His 17th birthday. Being half-demon, his demon blood begs to be let loose…'" He trailed off as he continued to read.

"What _is _this?" Inuyasha cried in horror.

Grinning, I replied, "It's an InuKag FanFic. Rated M."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in absolute terror, obviously scarred for life.

"What's that? What'd he read?" Kagome asked, trying to look at the screen.

"I don't think you want to know, Kagome," I replied, blocking the screen so she wouldn't suffer the nightmares Inuyasha would be having.

Inuyasha, face reflecting that he was still completely mortified, nodded slowly in agreement.

Then, getting a spark of inspiration, I went back to the list of FanFics and clicked on another.

He, looking extremely shaken, limply sat down in my chair again and read the new Fic.

"I think I've just experienced a taste of death…" he murmured, looking scared out of his wits and side-glanced at Kagome before quickly turning away again.

"_I _think he's just become a Miroku clone," I told Kagome (who blinked, then looked like she'd decided she didn't want to know).

I shoved him out of my chair (he was hyperventilating too much to move by himself) and reclaimed my place by my computer. "Okey dokey… what now…?" I murmured, glancing over my reviews.

I read one and smiled. Perfect.

I typed what I wanted down.

_FLASH! _

Suddenly, there was a floating half-demon girl floating in my room. Then she fell.

"AAAH!" everyone (other than me) screamed as she landed with a crash.

"Ow…" she mumbled, getting up.

She stared at me. "Wait, are you Gabi?"

"Yeah…" I replied.

Her eyes widened. "Whoa! Then you must have brought me here using that Microsoft World thingy you were talking about in your FanFic!" She blinked. "But I thought you were just making up a story for fun when you were writing it…"

I shrugged. "Well, you thought wrong."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up! What's going on?" Inuyasha interrupted irritably (somehow recovered from his previous horror). "Who are you, wench?"

The girl huffed. "Sheesh, in real life, he's so much ruder than I'd imagined…" Turning to me, she said, "Can you tell 'em?"

I sighed. "OK." Turning to the expectant characters, I told them, "This is a friend of mine on FanFiction who I transformed into a half-demon using Microsoft World. Oh," I added, "and her name's Kagome, too."

For a moment, everyone was silent.

Then everyone screamed, "WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty… I put 2 requests in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **

**And what will become of this "other" Kagome? **

**Heheh, well, you will find out! **

**R&R! **


	4. Oh, Crap

Chapter 4: Oh, Crap 

**A/N: Heeeeeeeellooooooo, fellow readers! After, like, _forever_, I've finally updated! *cheers* I know, I know, I'm awesome. XD **

**ANYWAY… so, last chapter, I left off at introducing a new half-demon OC whose name is also Kagome. Now, it's been a while since all the characters appeared in my house, so I'm pretty used to them by now, as you will be seeing in this chapter. **

**OK, and last thing: **

**This chapter (along with the OC who appeared in the previous chapter) are dedicated to/in honor of/based on The New Kagome, my internet bestie, who I haven't heard from in a while… :(**

**Alrighty, done. Now, read on! ^.^**

* * *

I had been in a blissfully empty sleep when a voice startled me awake.

"OI, WENCH! GET UP!"

"WHOA!" I cried, falling out of bed and crashing onto the floor. Jumping up again, I glared at Inuyasha. "SIT!" I screamed, fuming.

_BAM! _He crashed to the floor face-first.

Trembling with anger, I shouted several colorful swears before storming out of my bedroom.

Muttering to myself grumpily, I stomped into the bathroom and furiously snatched the hairbrush off the counter and attacked my web of bed-hair.

I irritably yanked at my knots, and when I'd finished brushing my hair, I nabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing my teeth.

"Hey, Gabi-chan!"

Starting, I instinctively spat out the toothpaste in my mouth…

…which all collected on Koga's face.

I cracked up and fell on the floor laughing.

Koga simply grabbed a towel and wiped it off.

Panting, I got up, using one arm to hoist myself up. "I told you not to call me that!" I chastised once I'd caught my breath.

Koga grinned. "Sorry, Gabi-chan."

I groaned and dragged my tired body out of the bathroom.

"'Morning, Gabi."

I spun around, prepared this time, and raised my arms in a fighting stance.

My friend, the half-demon Kagome, raised her arms in an "I'm innocent!" pose. "Whoa! Hey, it's just me! Calm down!"

I sighed with relief and dropped my stance. "Sorry. My morning just hasn't been… the best ever."

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, are you feeling OK?"

"Just peachy," I replied sarcastically.

"OK, OK, I get it! No need to get all angry on me."

"Hi—"

I spun around and, in one swift movement, used the back of my heel to smash Miroku to the ground, effectively silencing him. "SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME! DON'T GET NEAR ME!"

I narrowed my eyes irritably, scrutinizing his now-on-the-floor form before turning back to my friend.

She stared at me a moment before breaking down laughing. She gasped out between laughs, "In our PMs… you told me… you could be… violent, but… I didn't think… oh…"

I grinned. "Well, what about you? Didn't you always say you had violent streaks, too? Like, you said something about hangers*?"

Chuckling, she replied, "True, true…"

"Good morning!"

I spun around again, only to come face-to-face with Sango. "Oh, hi, Sango!" my friend and I said in unison.

Sango smiled. "Hi." After a moment, she asked, "Hey, have you seen Kagome? The Kagome from my world, I mean."

I was about to reply when I was cut off. "I'm here!"

"WHOA!" I fell over. Feeling annoyed, I got up and sighed. "Hi, Kagome."

Kagome frowned. "What's wrong?"

I sighed again, closed my eyes, and shook my head. "Permit me to count to ten before answering," I said, rubbing my temples.

Unfortunately, I'd only gotten to 3 when the worst possible voice reached my ears.

"OI! WENCH! WHERE IS THE GREAT SESSHOMARU-SAMA?"

At this point, I was fed up and didn't even bother to respond before a broom magically materialized in my hand, which I promptly used to smash Jaken to the ground.

Again, the half-demon Kagome burst out laughing.

The human Kagome raised her eyebrows.

I just grinned in reply.

I turned around, nearly running into Sesshomaru. "Eep!" I cried, jumping back in surprise before sighing again. "Yes, Sesshomaru?" I asked irritably.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know where Rin is…"

"Hey, what about me?" a voice screeched beneath my broom before I lifted my broom and smashed him with it again.

Ignoring Jaken, I replied, just as annoyed as before, "First off, _please _don't talk in third person. It's just plain creepy, and it's really weird. Second, in answer to your question, I don't _know_ where she is, I haven't seen her in the _three freaking minutes _I've been awake!"

Sesshomaru, apparently still stuck on the "don't talk in third person" part of my statement, quirked his eyebrow slightly. "This Sesshomaru is confused… What does Author-kohai* mean?" he asked in his traditional monotone voice.

I flinched, feeling offended and miffed. _K…Kohai…? _I clenched my jaw. "Well, _excuse me_, Sesshomaru-_sama_," I sneered, "But _normal people _don't talk like that. I mean, come on! Do you ever hear _normal people _saying stuff like, 'This Bob needs a haircut' or 'This Sally is going to buy a new dress'? Seriously!" Narrowing my eyes and stepping forward, I hissed, "So, how about 'this Author-kohai' becomes your _worst nightmare _if you don't _shut up_ and get a serious _superiority check_!" As I'd been saying this, I'd taken steps forward, and now I was nose-to-nose with him. I jabbed my finger harshly in his ribs, and concluded in a hiss, "So, Sesshomaru, heed my words… _or else_!"

It was silent for a moment as my threat hung in the air. "Hey…" the human Kagome said finally, breaking the silence, "Wasn't this conversation about Rin? How did it turn to complaints about speaking in third person?"

I frowned, absorbing what she said. "Oh… wow, you're right." I turned away from them and walked away, waving my hand in dismissal. "Well, whatever."

I entered the living room with a small sigh, noticing Rin fast asleep on the couch, using one of the pillows as a headrest and having apparently found one of my childhood blankets (as a light pink blanket from my baby years was covering the majority of her body). I sat down next to her, gently brushing the hair out of her face. I sighed again. "Figures that _she_ would be the only one able to sleep through all the commotion…"

"OI, WENCH!"

I froze. Slowly, I turned around and faced Inuyasha. "What do _you_ want?"

"GIVE ME NINJA FOOD!" he yelled at me, hurting my ears due to his close proximity.

I glared at him. "Shh, you'll wake Rin," I hissed quietly, gingerly covering said girl's ears.

"I DON'T CARE!" he shouted. "I'M HUNGRY, GIVE ME NINJA FOOD!"

"Shh, you'll wake her," I repeated, glowering in warning. "And, no, I'm not giving you your so-called 'Ninja Food'. It's called ramen, by the way."

"GIVE ME NINJA FOOD!"

"No, and be quiet."

"GIMME NINJA FOOD, WENCH!"

"No."

"NINJA FOOD!"

"No."

"NINJA FOOD!"

"No."

"NINJA FOOD!"

"No."

"_GIMME THE FREAKING NINJA FOOD_!"

"Sit."

_CRASH! _

I heard a quiet, sleepy voice from behind me dazed whisper, "A…Author-sama…?"

I panicked. "You _idiot_!" I cried, glaring at Inuyasha. "You woke her up!"

In a rush, I hurriedly yet gently picked Rin up and began rocking her, humming quietly. I sighed with relief as her eyes closed again, and tentatively got up, covering her with the blanket again.

"Now, then…" I said, voice dangerously low as I slowly advanced to a gulping Inuyasha, "Time to get you back for causing that little fiasco…" I glowered at him as he slowly backed away, wide-eyed.

His face clearly read, "Oh, crap."

I glared at him. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIIT!"

With every "sit", he got slammed deeper into the floor.

I gawked at him. "YOU RUINED MY CARPET!" I screamed.

"Hey, can I get him back for that?" Koga offered kindly, suddenly appearing behind me.

I briefly glared at him with the corner of my eye before glowering at Inuyasha again. "Stay out of this, Koga," I warned.

"Um, Gabi-chan? Can I beat Jaken with a hanger?" The half-demon Kagome asked, holding a struggling Jaken in one clawed hand.

"What did he do _this_ time? Actually, never mind, don't tell me. Sure, but don't kill him completely, I wanna kill him with my broom later," I answered absentmindedly, eyes still locked on Inuyasha.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked, eyes darting across the room suspiciously.

"No idea. I'm sure he's stalking some poor girl character in the backyard, though," I answered, still eying Inuyasha.

"Human…"

"Later, Sesshomaru, I'm trying to kill your brother."

"Eh, what did the half-demon do this time?"

"Kagura, please, I'm busy with Inuyasha, I'll tell you later."

"Do ye need a plant to soothe thy mind?"

"Later, Kaede. I'm fine for now."

"Author-san? Does Fox Fire burn curtains?" Shippo questioned, standing in front of my mom's favorite curtains.

"Er… I'm not sure, but don't try it, I'd rather not find out," I answered, finally tearing my gaze away and momentarily glancing at Shippo before returning my stare to Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed, noticing his hands, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WII?"

Inuyasha smirked in reply.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WII!" I demanded in a holler, leaping for it.

He dove out of the way.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

He leapt out of the way again as I tried to snatch it from his claws.

"Give…it…BACK!" I yelled, finally reaching him and playing tug-of-war with my Wii.

I heard someone take hesitant steps into the living room and stop. "Um… Gabi…?"

We all froze.

Slowly, we turned to face the speaker. "H…hi, Dad?" I finally choked out.

My dad stared at the characters, slowly taking in the strange scene. A long stretch of uncomfortable silence passed. "Uh… hey, Gabi… aren't these people all from Inu-ya-shu*?" he eventually said, staring blankly at the many characters frozen in their various stances.

"Um… it's Inuyasha, Dad," I replied hesitantly.

"Right, right…"

Another stretch of awkward silence passed.

"Well…" he said finally, backing out of the room and rubbing his temples, "Since I am obviously dreaming… I'll just go back to bed and wait until I wake up… yeah…"

Yet another stretch of silence passed.

"Wow…" the half-demon Kagome said finally, breaking the silence, "Now, that was… awkward."

"Yeah…" I agreed, "That was pretty… weird…"

After a while, everyone relaxed. "As before you interrupted me, Human…" Sesshomaru began, approaching me.

I waited expectantly, having solved the Inuyasha situation (a couple hundred "sit"s did the trick), and patiently replied, "Yes, Sesshomaru?"

He was about to reply, when suddenly, half-demon Kagome popped up. "Hey, Sesshomaru," she said, "Why do carry that fluffy thing around everywhere? Is it like some sort of dog-demon baby blanket that you can't get rid of or something?"

Sesshomaru recoiled slightly, obviously shocked and probably offended at her question. "This is no… _baby blanket_!" he retorted in a slightly less-than-monotone voice. "This is a pelt that Inu-youkai* receive at birth, marking their status!"

She was quiet for a moment as she pondered it. "So… it's a baby blanket."

"No, it is not!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it is not!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, _it is not_!"

"Yes, it is."

Clearly frustrated, he turned around in an I'm-cool-and-confident-and-powerful-and-better-than-you way and coolly stated, "A mere half-demon has no right to say such things to an all-powerful demon lord. This Sesshomaru refuses to be bothered by such insignificant weaklings."

My friend, obviously, had no such regal façade. "Seriously, man!" she cried. "You're so freakin' emo! Why don't you go play with your fluff and maybe you'll feel better!"

* * *

**A/N: ROFL! I loved, loved, _loved _writing that second half! LOL! **

**Yeah, so I know that I did a couple requests in this chapter. Yay! :3**

**LOL, that last line, (you know, the last paragraph?) was SOOOO funny to write. That is actually a direct quote from her, LOL! Yeah, we were having a bunch of PM conversations, and, well, that was one of the things that came up. ^.^ I don't own that line :( *epic tear* That line is solely owned by The New Kagome. And, since I'm doing a disclaimer on _that_, I might as well do a disclaimer for Inuyasha, too, right? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. All I own is myself, and my creativity. Oooh, and my awesomeness. I do own that. **

**Okay, that will probably be the only disclaimer I ever do, cuz, COME ON, this is a FANFICTION website, people! FAN-Fiction! Dur! _Of course_ you don't own any of what you write about! **

**Alright, now that I'm done with my ranting… **

***Er… about that "hanger" thing…? Meh, I don't know. Ask her. '-_- I don't really know myself, actually… **

***Kohai is a lesser-known Japanese honorific, usually used when referring to an underclassman or someone below the speaker. In some cases, such as in school or when talking to a newcomer at work, it can be expected and tolerated, but when it is not expected or when the person spoken to is equal to or above the speaker, it can be very offensive. That's why I was all peeved when Sesshomaru referred to me as "Author-kohai".**

***That would be my dad's name of Inuyasha. Yeah, he never learns the correct way '-_- **

***Inu-youkai, to my limited understanding, roughly means "dog demon". (So, yes, his so-called "pelt" is indeed a dog-demon baby blanket ^.^) **

**What was Sesshomaru about to say to me at the end? How did I become so used to the characters living in my house? Why didn't Rin wake up again in the commotion? Did Sesshomaru ever figure out that Rin was asleep on my couch? Where did Inuyasha find my Wii? Why am I asking so many questions? **

…

**Well, I'll leave you and your imagination to decide, cuz I'm not tellin' ya XD Sorry, but I'm too lazy. **

**Anyway, so, sorry for the lack of updates, I'm moving to Oklahoma in a few weeks so I've been busy. **

**OKAY, so… *shameless advertising* If you like this story, then why don't you check out my other stuff? *shameless advertising done* **

**And I need requests! :/ It's hard to write without any requests! If you don't send in requests, then I'll have to make up my own! 'o' And, trust me, you don't want that. **

**Now, finally, Favorite, Subscribe, Review, or whatever else there is :3**

**ONE MORE TIME… **

**Please R&R! **


	5. InuTalk: Game Show Style

Chapter 5: InuTalk: Game Show Style

**A/N: Yes! Finally! After months on end of not updating, I have FINALLY updated!**

**But it was difficult. Very, very difficult. Between fighting off evil demons called Homework, School, and Laziness, it was difficult; and the monster known as Writer's Block kept me away from my computer for so long… you know what, let's just say that this chapter had better be bleeping funny. *-***

**And, boy, the Sesshie fangirls are going to kill me after this. O_o **

**Well, it's extra long, and it's what I like to call a "special chapter" (you'll find out what that is)—hope it makes up for it! **

**So, READ ON! **

* * *

"EEK! PERVERT! HENTAI*!"

_SLAP! _

"But, Sango…"

"STAY BACK, YOU PERVERT!"

_SLAP! _

"Hey, Kagome, do you think that we should do something?"

"Naaaaaah. I'm sure that at some point Miroku will wise up and stay away. They probably they appreciate your concern though, Shippo—"

"I WANT NINJA FOOD, WENCH!"

"INUYASHA! BAKA*! SIT!"

_CRASH! _

I sighed, sitting on the couch, watching the fiasco. "Hey, Kagome," I said tiredly to my half-demon friend, who was sitting next to me watching the scene with a bored expression on her face, "don't you think all this is getting kinda old? I mean, they've been arguing all day…"

Kagome 2 shrugged. "Eh, I don't know, but if you're bored, then how about you make something up for the characters to do? You have something on your computer that controls everything, so you're the boss."

My eyes widened, and I sat up straight. "You're right!" I exclaimed.

I abruptly stood and ran to my room, picked up my laptop, and ran back to the living room. "HEY EVERYONE, BE QUIET!" I shouted, trying to be heard over the noise. When nobody reacted as if they'd heard me, I set down my computer on the couch and typed:

**Everyone quiets down until I say otherwise **

Suddenly, the whole room quieted and went silent. Obviously confused, they turned and looked at me expectantly. "That's better," I said with a nod.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, everybody," I began loudly, "I had an idea recently, and I want to try it out." I paused for a moment, waiting for my mind to catch up with my words so I wouldn't start rambling (as I sometimes did when giving a speech). "I decided to do a little something special." I smiled. "Okay, everyone, be prepared, cuz I am gonna do something awesome!"

I turned away from the characters and hunched over my computer as I typed in what I wanted with a grin.

_FLASH! _

The characters looked around in awe and confusion as they took in the sudden change in the room. They were all suddenly behind their own stand with a mini electronic screen broadcasting their names in the front, and there was a large, flashing, neon sign above them.

I stepped forward in front of the group, suddenly wearing a silk black cape, a red headband, a dark blue skin-tight bodysuit with a red belt, wearing white gloves, holding a sparkly microphone in my right hand and, of all things, a _red bowtie _around my neck. "Hellooooooooo, everyyyyyybodyyyy!" I shouted proudly in a strong, corny voice, "I'm Gabi, your host, and this iiiiiiiis…" I stretched out the last word as I gestured over-energetically to the flashing sign, "_InuTalk: Game Show Style_!"

A loud cheer arose, seemingly out of nowhere, and the characters stared at me with wide eyes as if I'd lost my mind.

I gave them all a wide, cheesy smile. "So, since this is the first time for all of you, let me explain the rules." I turned away from them, smile still plastered on my face as I directed my gaze away to the (nonexistent) audience. "How it works is that each of the characters—meaning you guys," I added, gesturing to the group, "—each of the characters of my choosing will be asked a question, or told to do something. In that sense, it's kind of like Truth or Dare." I smiled again. "As I was saying, the characters of my choosing will either be asked a question or told to do something… however, that is where the similarities end." I smiled even wider and snapped my fingers.

Suddenly, hundreds of white-and-baby-blue rosary necklaces soared through the air in the direction of the characters. Within moments, every single one of the characters had rosary beads around his or her necks.

Gasps rippled through the room as they all instinctively grabbed at the beads, trying to get them off (well, all except Inuyasha, who had already received rosary beads from me and thus didn't get a new necklace).

I smiled yet again as I continued. "In Truth or Dare, if you lie about your answer or don't do your dare, it will be of little or no consequence. But in _InuTalk: Game Show Style_, if you tell a lie, or if you don't do as you're told…" I snapped my fingers again, and suddenly the characters were dangling in mid-air, flailing. I snapped yet again, and a trap door opened where the characters had been standing. "…Then your rosary necklaces will be triggered, and these trap doors will open underneath you."

I proceeded to walk forward to a random trap door (which was, by sheer coincidence, Inuyasha's), holding one of my spare rosary beads. "Watch this." I held out the rosary beads over the hole by the very tips of my fingers. "Hmm… What is a good lie that I can tell so this will activate…?" I wondered aloud. I gagged when I thought of one. Wrinkling my nose, I said, "Jaken is the best character ever."

The beads suddenly glowed, and they shot downwards off the tip of my fingers into the pit. I backed up and said, "As Inuyasha surely knows by now, rosary beads don't stop pulling you down until you hit the ground. Well, unfortunately for you…" I grinned widely. "These are bottomless pits."

I heard several cries of fear and anxiety. I ignored them and snapped my fingers one last time, and the trap doors closed. The characters were slowly lowered down to the floor again.

I crossed my arms with another grin. "I'm not done yet." I paused briefly, and then continued. "As I said before, the necklaces and trap doors will activate if you lie or don't do what was asked of you. However… what I forgot to mention previously is that you only have 30 seconds unless I say otherwise."

"Wh-What?!" someone cried.

"That's impossible!" someone else shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down. The things you have to do will be within your abilities, whether you're a demon or a human. That doesn't mean they'll be easy by any means, but they will be within your current capabilities."

I heard a few sighs of relief.

"Anyway," I continued, "what I decided is that every once in a while, whenever I feel is a special occasion or just plain feel like it, I will post a chapter; something I like to call a 'special chapter'. In these 'special chapters', I will host a game show—which is obviously what we're doing right now. But as I was saying, in these 'special chapters', I will wait until I feel it's appropriate, like if I get inspiration during a holiday or something; then I will do a game show, and what I will do in them varies. I will have my reviewers tell me what they would like to see happen in them, and, depending on if I like the idea or not, I will probably do it. But since this is the first time doing this and there have obviously been no ideas sent in yet, I made up my own." I gestured to the room. "So, yeah, this is what I did for it." I smiled again. "Any questions?"

Shippo raised his hand.

"Yes, Shippo?" I said, smiling.

"What's a 'chapter', and what's a 'reviewer'?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Uuuh… Well, it doesn't matter." I turned away from him. "Any other questions that don't involve what I said?"

Inuyasha barked rudely, "What makes you think that any of us want to do this in the first place?!"

I smiled. "I'm glad you asked." With a grin, I said, "Well, there are two reasons. The first involves the fact that you couldn't leave if you tried." Gesturing to Inuyasha, I said, "Since you brought it up, then why don't you try to leave your pedestal?"

Inuyasha glared at me suspiciously. "Why? What'll happen?"

I smiled evilly. "You'll see."

Despite his frustrated and distrustful look, he slowly stepped away from his pedestal. When nothing happened, he obviously gained confidence and took several steps forward.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

"AAAAAUUGH!"

Inuyasha was thrown backwards to behind his pedestal.

I nodded. "See? You can't leave unless I want you to." I smiled and explained, "There's an invisible barrier surrounding your pedestals. You can't leave unless I say so or until the game is over." I paused for effect. "And I'm sure you're all curious about the second reason."

A few of them nodded hesitantly.

"Well, the second reason is… if you are the last on standing after the game is over, then you are the winner. And do you want to know what the winner gets?"

Everyone leaned forward expectantly.

I grinned. "_Anything _they want."

A loud cheer arose.

"Well, as long as it doesn't involve harming anyone or world domination," I added.

I heard several sighs and something along the lines of "I knew it was too good to be true".

I smiled. "Anyway, I don't want the minor characters or really bad guys to compete this chapter, because I already wasted waaaay too much time with that introduction, so…" I flicked my wrist. The majority of the characters began to float and passed through their barriers, and as soon as they did, their pedestals disappeared behind them. Said minor/evil characters went somewhere into the audience and sat down.

I smiled and waved to my friend, Kagome 2 (who, along with the couch she was sitting on, were completely unaffected by what I'd done to make the room into a game show due to the fact she wasn't directly from Inuyasha, even though she had been changed into a half-demon), and she waved back, face amused. "Alrighty then…" I spun around and faced the characters. "It's time. Let the games begin!"

I waltzed up to the first victim—er, _contestant_—and smiled, seeing that it was Jaken. "Hello there," I said in a sticky-sweet voice, "Are you ready to die—I mean, are you ready to begin?"

Jaken glared at me. "Of course, wench! A handsome demon like I is always prepared for a challenge!"

My eyebrow twitched as I held back a gag. "Well then, _Jaken_," I told him in a falsely sweet voice, "Let's begin your torture—I mean, your test."

I backed up a good six feet.

I crossed my arms. "Jaken," I challenged, starting the timer, "I want you to dance and squawk like a chicken."

Jaken was obviously not prepared for that. He gawked at me. "WHAT?!" he cried.

"You heard me. Dance and squawk like a chicken."

"NO WAY, WENCH!" he shrieked.

I smirked. "Well, at least you've got the second part down. All you need to do now is some sort of dance."

He did what could only be called a sweat-drop. "N-no! I… I refuse!"

I smiled and leaned back. "The clock is ticking," I reminded him, gesturing at the timer, which now read "20 seconds".

"B…But… But… But I…"

"15 seconds."

He stared at me in shock. "Um… Er…" he stuttered. "Uh…"

"10 seconds. You really want to fall down a hole?"

Jaken froze, and seemed to stop and think. Then he kind of sucked in a breath, and shuddered, preparing himself. After a stretch of hesitation, he slowly put one leg out in front of him and…

_BREEEEE! BREEEEE! BREEEEE! _

I grinned widely. "Time's up!"

Jaken's eyes widened in horror as his necklace began to glow. "N-no, no, wait—!"

The trap door opened.

"NOOOOOOOooooooooooo…" His scream slowly died away as he fell deeper and deeper into the bottomless pit. When his voice had died away completely, the trap door closed again over the hole, leaving only his lone pedestal with his name flashing on its screen as evidence that he'd ever been there in the first place.

I smiled as the other characters gawked at where he'd been standing. "Alrighty, then," I chirped, "That's one contestant that has been… _eliminated_."

The characters' horrified faces turned to me as they caught the double meaning.

"Now, then," I proclaimed happily as if nothing had happened, "Let's see if our next contestant will fare better than the previous." I slowly walked up to the next character. "Ah, yes… Koga."

He winked at me. "I'd go through _anything _for you, Gabi-chan."

For a brief moment, anger surged through my veins and my eyes narrowed into silts. Then I regained my composure and gave him my corniest possible smile. "Why, hello there, Koga-kun! Are you ready to begin your challenge?"

Koga grinned. "Of course, Madame," he replied in an equally corny French accent with a wave of his invisible hat.

Again, I momentarily lost my cool and glared in a way that was probably very similar to however the term "fire in your eyes" came up. Then I took a deep breath and did what they call "suck it up" and gave him a false (GAG!) flattered smile. "Alright then," I told him sweetly, "Let's begin your challenge."

I backed up again.

"Koga, your test will be…" I paused for effect, and I could practically feel the tension in the air.

"Put your leg behind your head."

Koga fell over.

I grinned.

"WHAT?!" Koga cried.

"You heard me. Put your leg behind your head." I frowned, scratching my head. "Eh… déjà vu moment here…" I shook my head. "Well, whatever."

"B-but…"

I gave him a cheesy smile. "I know it's probably gonna be hard and extremely painful, so I'll do you a favor." I snapped my fingers, and watched as a faint red circle materialized around Koga. I snapped again, and said circle expanded about five feet before disappearing again.

I grinned at him. "See, I expanded my barrier. Now you have plenty of room to hobble around."

"B…But…But…"

"The clock is still going," I reminded him with a grin. I pointed to the timer, which was now down to "20 seconds".

I frowned again. "Wow. What are the chances of _that_?!"

Koga gulped, and weakly stood, using his pedestal for support. Then he grabbed his left leg and strained to put it behind his head, to no avail.

"15 seconds."

Koga's eyes widened in horror and he seemed to double his efforts, but the most he could manage was his foot on top of his head before he fell backwards.

"10 seconds."

Koga gawked at me and hurriedly stood again. He made several strange sounds during his attempt before complaining to me, "I thought our tests were supposed to be within our abilities!"

I smiled. "And they are." I grinned evilly. "But I never said that you wouldn't have to break a few bones to do them…"

Koga stared in horror. "B…But…"

_BREEEEE! BREEEEE! BREEEEE! _

I faked a sympathetic sigh. "Oooh, too bad. Time's up."

Koga gasped as his beads started to glow. "B-but…I'm not done—"

He fell down the hole.

"I STILL LOVE YOOOOOOOUUUUUuuuuuu…" his final shout was before the door closed over the hole again.

I wrinkled my nose. "Good bye, good riddance."

I turned away from his now-empty pedestal and said while walking to the next contestant, "Well, let's see who's next in—" I gasped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Rin smiled. "Hi, Author-sama," she chirped happily, waving to me.

I gawked in horror. "I thought I sent you into the audience with the minor characters!" I cried.

Rin looked hurt. "I'm not a minor character…" she whimpered quietly.

I felt a pang of guilt. "Well… I know, but…"

Rin looked horrified and wailed, "Don't send me away! I want my wish granted!"

Feeling guilty, I consoled, "Now, now…"

Rin shook her head and, crying, tightly gripped her pedestal and sobbed, "No! I won't leave! I need my wish granted!"

Even guiltier than before, I told her, "You know what?" I waved my hand, and the red barrier came into view before disappearing completely, along with her pedestal and screen. "You don't have to compete. Why don't you just come over here and tell me what you want, and I'll grant it for you."

Rin brightened, wiping away her tears. "R-Really?"

I nodded with a genuine smile. "Yes. Come on now, just come over here and tell me it and I'll make your wish come true."

Rin beamed and hopped up and joyfully skipped over to me. I picked her up. "Now, what is it that you want?"

She smiled brightly and leaned over to my ear and happily whispered quietly, "I want Sesshomaru-sama to be happy and have whatever makes him happy."

My heart melted. "Awwww…" I held her up away from my ear and told her, "There's no need to grant that wish, he already has _you_. You are all he needs; if you just keep on smiling, then that's all he wants."

Rin's eyes widened happily. "Really?"

I nodded and gave her a hug. "So don't worry about it." Pulling her away, I told her, "But he also wants to see you safe and sound, so I think you should go back into the audience, okay?"

Rin nodded cheerfully. "Okay, Author-sama," she replied, skipping happily into the audience.

I sighed with relief and brushed the hair out of my face. "Phew…"

I smiled again and walked up to the next contestant. I raised my eyebrows. "What are the odds…"

Sesshomaru stared coolly at me, gaze unwavering.

I shook my head with an irritated sigh and shouted into the audience, "Hey, Kagome!"

"Yeah, I'm here," my half-demon friend called back. "Whatcha need?"

"Um, can you cover Rin's eyes? …And ears?"

"Why?"

"…Um, just do it, okay?"

I heard a relenting sigh, and watched Kagome 2 get up off the couch, go to Rin, pick her up, and go back to the couch and sit down. She set Rin down on her lap and covered her face and stated loudly, "'Kay, I did it."

"Thank you," I told her before turning back to Sesshomaru. "Okay, Sesshomaru," I chirped, "Are you ready to begin?"

Sesshomaru nodded coolly. "Of course."

I sighed, decidedly relieved at his bluntness and "just cut to the chase" personality. With a grateful smile, I told him, "Alright then. Your challenge is…"

I smiled cheerily. "Answer a question."

Sesshomaru did a small double-take, obviously having expected something much more elaborate and complicated. Then he quickly regained his cool and inquired in his monotone voice, "What is your question?"

Still appreciative of how quick he was, I asked him, "What were your parents' names?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. "That's it?" he asked finally.

"Yep."

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, then stated, "My mother's full name was Sakura Miasmia Hime Tashio, Lady of the Western Lands." He hesitated a moment.

"And your father?" I urged.

"Touga Dono Seiga Tashio, Lord of the Western Lands."

I smiled brightly, walking right through the barrier (cuz they had no affect on me) and patted him slightly awkwardly on the back. "Congratulations," I announced loudly, more to the audience than Sesshomaru, "We have our first contestant to survive—I mean, _pass_—their first round!"

A cheer arose.

"HEY, NO FAIR!" Inuyasha cried from somewhere down the line, "THAT WAS WAY TOO EASY!"

I smiled in his direction, even though I couldn't see him past the other characters. "I know," I replied.

He stuttered angrily from wherever he was. "THEN WHY THE **** DID YOU ASK HIM IT?!" he demanded, using a very colorful swear that is not appropriate for children, and thus had to be bleeped out of this story.

I smiled. "'Cuz I wanted to know the answer."

Inuyasha stuttered angrily from wherever he was, but I ignored him and went to the next contestant. "Hello, Shippo," I greeted, a little unnerved by how he was trembling and wrapped in a tight ball.

Shippo seemed to shudder. "H-Hello," he muttered nervously.

I frowned. "Uh, Shippo?" I asked hesitantly. "You know, I don't usually give this opportunity, but… if you want, you can back out now, you know."

Shippo's eyes widened, and he straightened. "R-Really?!" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep. I can see that you are obviously not prepared, so…" I waved, and the barrier and pedestal disappeared. Shippo immediately leaped out and dashed towards the audience.

I frowned, a little annoyed, and went to the next character. "Hello, Sango," I said, sighing.

Sango nodded seriously. "Hi."

I paused and stared at her for a moment, then walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure you're wondering why I involved you and the other girls in this."

Sango hesitated a moment, but nodded. "Yeah…"

I sheepishly admitted, "I really don't _want _to hurt any of you, but I don't want to seem sexist or something."

Her eyes widened. "Ohhhhh," she murmured in understanding.

I stepped back several feet out of the barrier and shouted into the mike, "Okay then, Sango." I smiled. "Your challenge will be…"

I snapped my fingers.

Suddenly, the floor around her began to shake, and slowly, a large, grassy, obstacle-covered field stretched out across the stage where she was. The barrier expanded to fit the field and changed into a large rectangular shape before disappearing again.

I continued, "Overcome the obstacles and race across the field to the finish in the time given, said time being 30 seconds."

Sango seemed to have a spark in her eye as she crouched down into a preparing-to-race position. "Three…" I shouted, and Sango shifted her position slightly. "Two…" I called. She leaned forward, preparing to spring. "ONE…" I yelled, louder than before, and she set her feet in a firm position. "GO!"

A loud _BREEEE _sounded through the air, and Sango took off. She jumped over stumps and ducked under fallen trees with grace, speed, and precision as only a demon slayer could posses. I smiled, knowing that this was pretty much her forte, and grinned even wider when she reached the final obstacle…

…and froze in front of it.

"WH-WHAT?!" Sango cried, flailing wildly and pointing in front of her at a perfect copy of Miroku and a giant, flashing sign pointing to him that read "KISS ME!"

"WH-WHAT IS THIS?!" she demanded, face flushing with anxiety and embarrassment.

I glanced at the time, which still only read "23 seconds" due to the speed Sango had crossed the field with. I smiled with relief. _Good, _I thought to myself. _I still have enough time to explain to her…_

"Sango," I told her, holding the microphone to a few inches away from my lips (she was WAY too far away to hear me otherwise), "that is the final obstacle." I grinned widely. "See, isn't that a perfect clone? It is specially designed to look exactly like Miroku, and since I designed it, it will not make a move on you while you kiss him."

Sango blushed even harder.

I smiled. "Come on, now! It's not that hard!" I swayed slightly back and forth and said, "Just pucker up and…"

"NO!" Sango interrupted desperately. "N-NO WAY!"

I smirked. "Aww, come on! It's not even really him! It's a fake, so just pucker up and kiss it already! You know you want to!"

Sango's entire face was a bright, vivid red, and she seemed to swoon a little. "N-no way!"

I whined, "Come on, just do it! Besides, it won't let you through to the finish until you do." I crossed my arms. "He's not really there, so just kiss him!"

This time, it was undeniable that she was swooning, and her knees started shaking. "N…no… no way… n… no…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Uhhh…"

"The poor girl is obviously in denial," Kagome 2 shouted to me from the audience. "Any more and she's probably gonna snap."

"Errrrr…" I murmured, trying to think.

"NO! NO! I DON'T LOVE HIM! NO! OF COURSE I DON'T! WHY EVEN SUGGEST IT?! NO, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM, NO WAY!" Sango suddenly screamed, obviously going into hysteria.

"Too late," I told Kagome 2 with a sigh. "She's lost it."

"NO! NO! NO WAY! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?! NO I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Sango kept going on and on and on screaming until we really didn't quite hear the words until she suddenly shrieked, "NO! NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PSYCOPATH! DO YOU THINK I'M CRAZY, STAY AWAY FROM ME! NO! NOOOOO! _NOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

Sango's knees buckled and she fainted.

"Oh, crud." Hurriedly, I snapped my fingers, stopping the time, and shouted, "Quick! Get the gurney*! We have to get her to the infirmary! NOW!"

Suddenly, hundreds of characters from the audience ran in multiple directions, and Kagome 2 raced to the side of the room, snagged the rolling hospital bed, hurriedly raced up to the stage and quickly placed Sango on the bed. A large mass of characters ran up and swiftly carried away the cart to the infirmary room that I'd installed just in case, and soon, everything was quiet. Rin had opted to stay by Sango's bed and give her meds if she needed them, so she wasn't there, but the rest of the audience was there, and all went still again.

"Alright…" I murmured with relief, "That's good…"

I turned to the audience briefly. "Sorry for the inconvenience," I called out, "but unfortunately, Sango has been disqualified, due to unpredictable reaction and instable emotions."

I turned again to Miroku. I face-palmed, wondering why _he _had to be next. "Miroku, I think I'd just prefer if you forfeited and went to the audience. Yes, otherwise that would be against the rules, but really, I don't want to deal with you."

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "No way. I need to have someone bear m—"

I slammed him to the ground with a broom that had magically appeared in my hand, cutting him off.

I glared at him. "Don't talk like that. That's a no-no in InuTalk."

"Oww…" he moaned, rubbing his head.

I put my hands on my hips. "That was a warning. You sure you want to go through with this?"

Miroku stood up. "Yes."

I sighed. "Fine." With a groan, I straightened and declared, "Your challenge is…"

Miroku stared back at me, looking prepared.

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

Miroku fell over, as so many had before him.

"WH-WHAT?!"

I sighed. Rolling my eyes, I repeated, "How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

Miroku sputtered, "B-but that's a trick question! You can't ask a trick question!"

I grinned evilly. "I can. And I did."

Miroku desperately pleaded, "Please! Do something else!"

I sighed. "Fine, since you're such a baby, I'll help you a bit." I bit my lip. "There are two answers I am willing to accept. One is a trick answer and ties in nicely with the trick question, and the other is scientific. I'm sure it's not too hard, and besides, you're a monk, right? And monks in your time were educated. The second answer has math involved, so surely you could calculate it."

"Uhhhhhh…" He stared past me, obviously lost. "Ummmm…"

I sighed again and reminded him, "15 seconds. Already, half the time, gone."

Miroku seemed to snap back into it, and thought for a few seconds. "Uhhhh… 2.865 pounds every 11.3686 seconds?" he guessed.

"Wrong," I told him, making an X with my arms. "10 seconds."

"Uhhh…" Miroku muttered, panicking. "Ummm… around 3.9675 pounds every 5.6843 seconds?" he tried again.

"Wrong," I repeated, making another X with a grin. "5 seconds."

"AUGH!" he cried, grabbing his head. "I DON'T KNOW!"

_BREEEEE! BREEEEE! BREEEEE! _

"Time's up!" I crowed, grinning.

His beads began to glow.

I snapped my fingers, and Miroku was dangling in air. "Okay, Miroku," I told him, taking a few steps forward, "Since I'm so nice, I'll tell you the answers before you go."

Miroku stared at me with wide eyes, not saying anything.

"The trick answer that I would have accepted is, 'A woodchuck would chuck all the wood he could if a woodchuck could chuck wood.'"

Miroku slapped his forehead. "Of course!" he muttered angrily to himself.

I raised my eyebrows. "The scientific answer is this." Miroku looked up at me again expectantly.

I took a deep breath. "The amount of wood that woodchucks would chuck on a given day varies greatly with the individual woodchuck. According to a Wall Street Journal article, it was found that a woodchuck could chuck around 35 cubic feet of dirt in the course of digging a burrow. So, it is reasoned that if a woodchuck could chuck wood, he would chuck an amount equal to 700 pounds."

I smiled brightly and snapped my fingers again, sending Miroku down the trap door instantaneously (resulting in a yell) before it closed over him again.

"Ooookaaay theeeeen," I called loudly into my microphone, "Onto our next contestant!"

I turned, and stared, feeling slightly guilty, towards Kagome, who returned my gaze, uncertainty glimmering in her eyes. "Hi, Kagome," I stated, voice slightly strained.

Kagome didn't seem to notice. "Hi," she replied hesitantly.

"Uuuuuuuuh…" I muttered, trying to think of what to say. "Ummmmm…"

With a sigh, I hesitantly approached her and stepped through the barrier. "Look," I whispered in her ear, "I told this to Sango, and I'll tell this to you. I don't really _want _to hurt any of you, but, well… I'd seem sexist if I only targeted the guys, and I really don't want that. Besides," I added, "I might come off as a female version of Jakotsu, and quite frankly, that really isn't something I'd appreciate."

At the mention of Jakotsu, Kagome shuddered and nodded. "Okay, you've got a point there."

"See, don't I always?" I replied with a smirk, before stepping out of the barrier again. Talking into the microphone now, I declared, "Kagome Higurashi, your test is…"

I smiled, left the stage, and took my computer off the couch. I came back and showed her a story on FanFiction. "Read this."

She blinked. "…Is…is that _all_?" she questioned incredulously, eyebrows raised.

"Yep."

"…Okay…?" She took the computer away from me and frowned. She looked up again. "Um, what is this?"

I smiled at her. "InuKag Lemon," I replied. "I personally never read them," I admitted, "but Inuyasha's been forced to read them in the past, so it's only fair that you do, too. So, you've got to read every single juicy detail until the end of the time."

Her mouth twitched. "Uh, okay…"

I started the timer.

I watched in amusement as her expression changed from confusion to surprise to embarrassed to horrified, then repeated. Near the end of the 30 seconds, she looked about to faint or puke or both, but then, thankfully for her, the timer rang.

_BREEEEE! BREEEEE! BREEEEE!_

She looked relieved and pushed the computer as far away from her as she possibly could.

I picked it up, held it under my arm, and walked through the barrier. I held up Kagome's hand into the air in a victory pose, while she looked confused and embarrassed. "We have another contestant to continue to the second round!"

Cheers from most of the audience, but some bad characters crossed their arms and grumbled angrily.

I dropped her arm and proceeded to stroll to the next—and final—contestant. I blew some hair from my eyes. "Hello, Inuyasha," I said with slightly less enthusiasm as I'd used before.

He grunted and crossed his arms. "Get on with it, wench."

I twitched in barely contained anger. I stiffly took a few more steps towards him and stated, voice slightly strained, "Your test is…"

I smirked a bit, remembering the fanfiction story I'd gotten the idea from. "Well, you want to defeat Naraku, right?"

His eyes widened and he eagerly jumped to attention. "OF COURSE,WENCH! HOW?! HOW?! _HOOOOOW_?!"

I grinned. He'd fallen right into my trap… "See this?" I asked, opening my computer to chapter 10 of the story, _101 Ways to Scare, Kill, etc Inuyasha_.

He squinted. "Yeah…?"

I pointed to the number on the screen. "This number here is the number pi, an infinite number. These are the first… something numbers of it…"

I frowned a bit, hiding the surrounding text and realizing that I was telling him the wrong way, and that I was supposed to say it would turn him into a full demon. Oh, well.

Inuyasha waited impatiently for me to explain further.

"Well, I have done some research recently," I fibbed, "and I found out that the only way to defeat Naraku is to fully memorize at least this much of the number pi."

He recoiled. "GAH!"

I handed him my computer (knowing he wouldn't dare harm it for fear of disappearing from existence, or far worse). I started the timer.

"Memorize it!"

He frantically scrolled over the screen over and over. There was complete silence (except for the occasional suppressed chuckle from Kagome 2, who knew exactly what I was doing), and then after a lengthy period of time, the timer rang.

_BREEEEE! BREEEEE! BREEEEE! _

"Wh-wha—?!" he cried as the computer _poof_ed from his hands and appeared once again in my arms.

"Okay," I declared proudly, "recite every digit of it."

Again, there was silence. I seriously doubted he could do it.

But then Inuyasha's face went completely blank and he monotonously recited:

"3.1415926535 8979323846 2643383279 5028841971 69399375 105820974944 5923078164 0628620899 8628034825 3421170679 8214808651 3282306647 0938446095 5058223172 5359408128 4811174502 8410270193 8521105559 6446229489 5493038196 4428810975 6659334461 2847564823 3786783165 2712019091 4564856692 3460348610 4543266482 1339360726 0249141273 7245870066 0631558817 4881520920 9628292540 9171536436 7892590360 0113305305 4882046652 1384146951 9415116094 3305727036 5759591953 0921861173 8193261179 3105118548 0744623799 6274956735 1885752724 8912279381 8301194912 9833673362 4406566430 8602139494 6395224737 1907021798 6094370277 0539217176 2931767523 8467481846 7669405132 0005681271 4526356082 7785771342 7577896091 7363717872 1468440901 2249534301 4654958537 1050792279 6892589235 4201995611 2129021960 8640344181 5981362977 4771309960 5187072113 499 99 99837 2978049951 0597317328 1609631859 5024459455 3469083026 4252230825 3344685035 2619311881 7101000313 7838752886 5875332083 8142061717 7669147303 5982534904 2875546873 1159562863 8823537875 9375195778 1857780532 1712268066 1300192787 6611195909 2164201989 3809525720 1065485863 2788659361 5338182796 8230301952 0353018529 6899577362 2599413891 2497217752 8347913151 5574857242 4541506959."

My eyes scrolled over the screen in disbelief, then again, then again. I looked up, shocked. "He…he's right!" I whispered, stunned.

There was a collective gasp, and Kagome muttered something sounding suspiciously like, "Dang, I need to bribe him with ramen to tutor me…"

Dumbfounded, I slowly made my way up to him. "Congratulations," I whispered disbelievingly. "Y-you passed!"

Dead silence. Then the most lengthy, vigorous congratulations yet.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I held up my hand to silence them. "Okay," I declared into the microphone, "now we will proceed to the next round."

The audience clapped again.

"So, for the second round, I will start with Sesshomaru." I walked up to said demon. "Sesshomaru," I told him, barely fighting a smirk, "so, this round, your test will be…"

Now I couldn't help it, and I grinned, pressing the timer. "Confess your love for you-know-who."

There were lots of gasps in the audience, and for a few seconds, Sesshomaru's golden eyes grew wide in shock. Then he quickly regained control of his expression. "This Sesshomaru cares for no one."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously. Again with the speaking in third person. And you can't _honestly _expect me to believe that."

His eyebrow twitched.

"I mean, come on," I continued. "There's so many times where it's _so _obvious, and yet, you can't seem to find the courage to—"

"Not one more word, Human!" Sesshomaru snapped suddenly, his face looking distressed, angry, and even something like… _embarrassment_?

I paused, a little surprised. _Seems I've hit a nerve…_ I thought. I grinned again and continued. "Well, if you _really _didn't have anyone you loved, then it wouldn't be a problem, now would it?" I smirked, knowing I was right.

Sesshomaru flinched a bit, caught in his own lie. A loud "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" rung through the audience like at school when a teacher totally disses a student (I noted this similarity to my deep amusement). Sesshomaru shot a death glare at the audience, silencing them quickly, although I saw Kagome 2 still grinning with the corner of my eye.

The time drained from the timer very quickly while he merely stood there rigidly. After a long silence, I said finally, "So, are you gonna confess, or what?"

Sesshomaru actually looked undeniably embarrassed—he was blushing and everything—a sight I never thought I'd see from the Great Lord Sesshomaru. He squirmed. "Um."

…

…

….

Oh, gosh, the world must be ending. He actually said the word _um_.

Just as I was thinking this…

_BREEEEE! BREEEEE! BREEEEE!_

He barely glanced at his now-glowing beads. "So… violent," he murmured thoughtfully to himself, staring into space, another sight alien to the demon lord. "So… crazy…" That was uncalled for… "So much… like… _me_…"

…_Holy crap, I did not just hear that. _

I couldn't hear anything else he said, though, because just then, the pitfall opened and he fell.

I spend a good minute staring disbelievingly at the now-empty platform. _He was so quiet, maybe I'd misheard him… no one else could've possibly heard him, he was so quiet… _

_Oh, gosh… _

I was quiet for even longer, before finally blowing some hair out of my eyes. "Ah, uh, well," I chirped fake-happily, turning to the audience, "now we will continue to the next contestant."

I walked up to Kagome. "Okay," I told her, your second test is…"

I smiled and started the timer. "Exactly the same as Sesshomaru's: confess your love for you-know-who."

More gasps in the audience, just like when I'd told it to Sesshomaru. Kagome recoiled significantly, and I swear it looked like she was gonna faint. But she mostly composed herself and straightened, although she looked panicked. "No!" she cried, shaking her head wildly. "No! I can't, not now! Not like this!"

Inuyasha stared at her from behind his pedestal, looking concerned.

"Well, I'm sorry," I replied, "but that's just the way it works. You can't pass if you don't."

Her eyes widened. "NO!" she continued to shout. "NO!"

I glanced at Kagome 2. "Do you think she's gonna lose it like Sango did?" I asked her.

Kagome 2 didn't get a chance to answer; the human Kagome stopped her shouting and snapped, annoyed, "I can hear you, you know."

"Well, that's good," I said, relieved that I wouldn't have to send another to the ER.

However, I glanced at the timer.

"But it's not like it'll do you any good now, anyway…"

_BREEEEE! BREEEEE! BREEEEE!_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed before disappearing.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"Well, congrats, Inuyasha," I told him, "looks like you're the only one left."

Inuyasha looked helplessly at the pedestal.

"You won," I informed him.

_FLASH! _

"WH-WHAT THE—?!"

The light faded, and Kagome landed on her rear as the room began to disappear.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, relieved.

Soon thereafter, all the rest of the characters fell, beads gone, except for Inuyasha's of course.

"Gabi-chan!" Koga shouted in a sing-song voice, running up to me and hugging me. To my horror and shock. "I knew you would never do anything to harm meeeeee!"

I scowled and squirmed out of his arms as my outfit disappeared with the rest of the traces of _InuTalk: Game Show Style_, returning to my previous clothes. "Back off, Koga."

I turned away from him with a huff and waltzed up to Inuyasha, who was being hugged by Kagome. "Congratulations, Inuyasha," I repeated. "You've won." I smiled, holding up my computer and re-opening Microsoft World. "Now, tell me what you want, and I'll grant your one deepest desire."

Inuyasha blinked, looking shocked. Kagome let go and stepped back, smiling.

There was a period of silence.

"Come on, what do you want?" I encouraged. "To become a full demon? Kill Naraku? Do you want—"

"I WANT A LIFETIME'S WORTH OF NINJA FOOD!" he suddenly shouted.

Everyone stared at him.

There was a longer period of silence.

"You want… a lifetime's worth… of _ramen_," I finally repeated, bewildered.

He nodded vigorously.

We all continued to stare.

Still shell-shocked, I shrugged and typed in:

**Inuyasha gets a lifetime's worth of ramen **

_FLASH! _

All the sudden, there was a giant bowl easily 10 stories tall in the backyard of my house, filled to the brim with ramen, on top of a small kart on wheels, obviously for pushing.

"YES! YEEEEEEEEES!" Inuyasha cheered loudly, slamming open the glass door (thankfully it didn't shatter) and ran outside. We all followed, crowding around him.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" He looked at me. "Come on, bring it here! WOOOOO!"

I left the group, went behind the giant ramen bowl, and began pushing it to him while he continued to cheer. I grunted a bit, leaning all my weight into it when I suddenly felt it shudder.

It began to tip in the direction of the group.

"OUT OF THE WAAAAY!" I screamed, watching as the characters—all except Inuyasha, who just stared up blankly—scrambled away from the falling ramen.

Suddenly it all spilled out, right onto Inuyasha.

For a while, no one moved.

"WHYYYYYYY?!" he cried suddenly, falling to his knees while still looking at the now-tipped-over bowl. "It's NOT FAIR!"

We all continued to stare at Inuyasha's mourning. Then we all laughed heartily.

I went over to Kagome 2, who was smirking, still watching Inuyasha's mourning figure. "Well," I told her with a sigh, shrugging, "I guess all of this was useless after all."

Kagome 2 turned away from Inuyasha and looked at me, gawking. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" she cried. "BEST! DAY! EVAAAAAR!"

I blinked, but then laughed again; everyone else, aside from Inuyasha, eventually joined me, overwhelmed by the craziness of it all.

* * *

**A/N: Kukuku, I am so evil. :P**

**Ahem. **

**So, anyway, it's kind of late, and it's hard to think, but let me see what I can cover… um… **

**The cover page I found on DeviantArt. **

**I am at my new (not so new anymore) house now, so this isn't the same house as the previous chapters, but we're all adjusted now, right? **

**I missed both my birthday AND moving, so I couldn't make chapters for those… sob. Oh, well; I'll do my birthday next year. **

**Oh, yeah! And Kagome 2 is what I'll be calling my friend from now on, or at least most of the time. :P And the author who I based her off of has changed her username a lot, but her name is now Freedom is Awesome. **

**So, hopefully I covered everything… '^.^ It's hard to think. **

**Okay, now for the indexes… **

***Hentai= pervert, I'm pretty sure. **

***Baka= idiot.**

***Gurney is that pushing table-bed thing at hospitals. Had to do some research to figure out what it was called... **

**Review if I missed any, I'm not sure… **

**Okay, now, R&R, or else I'll send an angry Koga after you! O_o Scary thought. You'd best review now… **


End file.
